This invention relates generally to a personal protective device, more particularly to combination side handle baton and flashlight assembly as well as a kit for converting a conventional flashlight to a side handled baton and flashlight.
Heavy duty flashlights that function as a baton or club and carried by a police officer or watchman are known to the art. A law enforcement officer can use the flashlight as an offensive weapon to strike or subdue a dangerous individual. Furthermore, the device can function as a conventional flashlight and is, therefore, more versatile than a simple baton. The combination eliminates the need for the police officer to carry both a flashlight and a baton or nightstick.
Heretofore, flashlight/baton combinations were generally limited to an elongated metal flashlight of sufficient length to function as a baton or nightstick. However, this combination has significant limitations when used a protective device. Such devices must be held and used in a conventional manner. That is, the flashlight is held at one end, like a club, and used to strike an aggressive or dangerous person. This particular design renders the baton/flashlight more of an offensive weapon than a defensive tool. Therefore, the elongated flashlight/baton is severely limited in its defensive capabilities.
Many law enforcement officers are trained or can be trained in the martial arts. One aspect of martial arts training is to teach the police officer to use empty handed fighting techniques, as well as traditional martial arts weapons, in a defensive manner. The arresting officer can use his or her martial arts training and weapons defensively while subduing a suspect. If necessary, the officer can use offensive tactics to disable an aggressor.
One traditional martial arts weapon that can be used by a police officer for defensive as well as offensive purposes is the side handle weapon known as a tonfa or tui-fa (wooden handle). The tonfa is derived from an ancient Okinawan hand-held agricultural tool and consists of an elongated wooden shaft with a shorter side handle that extends perpendicular to the shaft. The user grasps the side handle of the tonfa and manipulates the shaft section so as to strike an opponent or block a blow. The tonfa can be rotated so that the shaft extends out to strike or, rotated about the side handle so the shaft is parallel to the user's arm to deflect blows. The tonfa has the distinct advantage over a straight club or baton in that it can be quickly manipulated between an offensive position and a defensive position. Moreover, the side handle is grasped naturally by the user and is easier to hold than the shaft of a traditional baton or nightstick. The user can maintain a better grip and is less likely to drop the weapon or be stripped of the weapon during an altercation.
It is readily apparent that combining a side handle baton or tonfa with a flashlight is both useful and desirable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,171, to Mains, provides a side arm baton and flashlight combination. However, prior art batons have notable deficiencies. For example, such a baton is manufactured or provided in a standard length. The length can not be adjusted or varied to suit the user. Furthermore, the striking end of the baton, opposite the lamp end, is blunt and functions solely as a club and does not accommodate the attachment of a pointed tip to create a debilitating offensive weapon. Moreover, most law enforcement officers are issued heavy duty flashlights. It is not cost effective, therefore, to replace the officer's flashlight with a side handle baton flashlight. It would be practical and useful to convert an existing flashlight into a side handle baton and flashlight combination.
The use of a side handle flashlight/baton combination is not limited to police officers. Individuals, such as civilians trained in the use of martial art weapons, may wish to convert a flashlight into a side handled baton and flashlight combination for personal self-defense.